


Two Times The Stiles,Twice The Trouble

by brelovescats



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic Stiles, Multi, Shapeshifter Stiles, True Alpha Scott McCall, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stilinski Twins cause trouble in Beacon Hills. Stiles is a shapeshifter while his twin is a Master Of Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek Sees Double

"Derek?" I say into the phone as calmly as possible. I don't even know how I have Derek's number. I am glad for it though. Let me backtrack a little here. I am Stiles Stilinski. I am a shapeshifter that can take any form I either think up or have seen in my life,though the Pack doesn't know that. Derek is in charge of the pack though. Scott is Derek's beta even though Scott is an Alpha. He is a special kind of Alpha though. He is a True Alpha. You must be wondering why I have called someone other than my best friend to help me right now,right? There is a simple answer to that complicated question. Derek was an adult when I wasn't even legal. He has also been a werewolf and Alpha longer than Scott has ever been so he has more experience dealing with supernatural things like what is currently happening to me.

"What do you want? If this is to ask me about mates and Braeden,tell me now so I can hang up earlier than I normally would." Jeez! If I wasn't serious and potentially in danger,I would be so angry at him. I would even argue with him too,but this is important.

"Derek. I need you to help me right now. Someone is in my room,who looks just like me,talking about he's my twin. He's supernatural too because he just poofed himself into my room like some fucking Cosmo and Wanda type shit and this is freaking me out and wow since when did my room start spinning?" I talk a mile a minute and nearly fall when 'my twin' catches me.

"Remember,love,when I said 'Witam, Panie Stiles, jak to błędnie przemianowany siebie. To Ja Twój bliźni.'? That means I would be less likely to hurt you because you are family. Plus... Are you alright,moja miłość?"

The first Polish line he said is just him saying 'Hello,Mister Stiles,as you so wrongly renamed yourself. It is I. Your twin.'

The second Polish line he said to me is him calling me 'my love'.

"Stiles? Stiles! Are you okay? I'm coming over with Scott. Should be there in less than five minutes. I'll be there soon. Don't panic." With that,Sourwolf hangs up on me.

I sit up on my bed. The Polish Stiles impersonator had set me down on it.

"What's your name?"

" Franciszek. I know about your name,but since you choose not to honor it and decide to call yourself 'Stiles',I will respect that." Franciszek says to me like he's utterly disappointed with me.

"I'm sorry,okay? I got hate for it when I was little. I chose that name instead." Franciszek nods. Then he sits down next to me.

"Your heart is still racing really fast,moja miłość. Lay down. I have an idea." Not wanting to make this man that seems to know not only my name that I call myself,but also knows my real name despite me never seeing him in my life. At least...Not anytime I can remember. Something tells me to trust him though. Yep. Even my mind is insane and obviously doesn't want me to live long.

Franciszek gets me to lay down though. He even gets me a glass of milk and cookies. Either this is the nicest killer I've ever met or he's buttering me up to kill me in my sleep. He climbs in next to me though.

"Creep. What are you doing,Franciszek?" He smiles at me. He seems so happy that even I get swept up in it for a moment.

"I love how you say my name,moja miłość. Go to sleep. Your Derek will be here anyway." He does have a point. Derek will have this guy chewed out if he even tries to touch me in anyway that seems threatening.

Before I fall asleep,I feel Franciszek wrap his arms around my waist slowly as if he's unsure. I hold onto his hands with a smirk. He won't hesitate to call me his love,but is scared to cuddle me? Ha! At least he's not like Peter. I shiver at that. I sure hope he's not. He cuddles like a pro. Franciszek,as if sensing my slight fear,cuddles closer to me. I take a deep breath and let my eyes shut.

X

"Stiles? Why are there two of you?!?! STILES!!!!!!" I jerk up. I groan when I see Derek in his beta form,fangs out. He really woke me up at...I check my phone...4 o'clock in the morning!!!

"What?" I say,trying not to snark at him. Then I look down. It's Franciszek. I'm about to scream when I see his hands. His hands have twin knives in them. He's currently mouthing at one of my nipples. What the hell?! I went to bed completely clothed!!! I know if I decided to strip.

"Why is your twin sucking on your nipple?" I turn. Great. It's Scott. This must be freaking him out so badly. Seeing your best friend having his nipple being sucked on by the twin you never knew he had must be shocking. It's sure as hell shocking me.

Franciszek pulls off,smirking up at me. I guess he knows what that does to me...

"I love seeing them perky,Master." Derek's eyes widen. He coughs awkwardly into his fist and turns slightly away. Scott pales like he might be sick at any moment.

"Ty kinky trochę kurwa! Zostaw mnie teraz i wynoś się z mojego łóżka! (You kinky little whore! Leave me now and get out of my bed)" Scott and Derek snap their necks trying to turn so fast. Franciszek stares at me. His jaw is dropped open.

"That is so sexy!" He says it in a French accent and bounces happily in my lap. I groan and grab his hips to still him.

"Yes. I know you two must be wondering... I can speak Polish too. Also,while I'm confessing stuff you don't know,I'm a shapeshifter."

Franciszek laughs at Derek and Scott's shocked expressions.

"Get off,Franciszek." He nods,serious for once. He stands up and immediately gets in a fighting stance when Derek moves towards him. Then he lowers the knives. He tucks them into the side bag he has resting against his hip.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH podoba mi się wygląd tego znakomitego kawałka dupie masz tutaj, moja miłość. Czy on wyodrębnić?" I gasp and my whole face turns red. I cover my mouth like I'm the one who said it. Derek just cocks his head to the side,like a confused innocent puppy. Scott looks at me with the same look.

"What did he just say to me? Was it offense?" Derek asks me,his voice confused yet defensive.

"If you're straight and homophobic,yes. Gay and single,no. Gay,single and interested;no." I say in a fast breath.

"What?!" Derek asks,his voice a little high.

"He said,word for word:'OOOOOOHHHHHH I like the look of this fine piece of ass you have here,my love. Is he single?' I shit you not." Scott immediately starts laughing. Franciszek just looks embarrassed while Derek looks a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not homophobic,Stiles and Franciszek. I'm just put off by the fact that both you and your double just said I'm a 'fine piece of ass' right now." Scott laughs even harder and I flip him off.

"So...What now?" Franciszek asks. He pushes Derek into my computer chair and then promptly sits in his lap. Derek once again looks flustered. He tries to move Franciszek,but then he looks like he's gonna cry so Derek just lets him sit on him.

Scott is on the floor,wheezing. All from laughing so hard. I roll my eyes and help him up.

"I think we need to see both of you use your powers. Franciszek,Stiles said on the phone that you just poofed in here. Do you have any other powers?"

Franciszek just laughs. He raises his hand and waves it at Scott. Scott yelps as he's forced to shift. Derek growls. He wraps his arms around Franciszek's waist and tries to throw him,but he can't move.

I stand up and shift into a gigantic wolf with long fangs. I growl at Franciszek. How dare he attack them. Scott walks up Stiles. Franciszek whimpers. Scott and Stiles freeze. They were about to pounce when he did so they land on the floor in a pile.

Derek is licking Franciszek. Apparently,the side of his neck is his weakness. Derek can't move his arms,but Franciszek forgot his mouth. Franciszek's spell wears off. Derek can move his arms again. He unwraps his arms from Franciszek and stands up. He catches Franciszek so he doesn't fall. Franciszek stands up.

"I'm sorry. He was doubting my powers and Derek tried to throw me. Please forgive me,Stiles. Please." Franciszek gets on his knees. He clasps his hands together and begs loudly. I walk up to him,still in my wolf form. I let out a soft growl before resting my chin on his shoulder. Franciszek lets out a loud "YAY!" before petting me.

Well...This isn't weird at all. Oh shit. What am I gonna tell the Pack?

 


	2. Derek Is Molested And The Puppies Get A Second Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title of chapter is basically what happens. Plus how the pack reacts to it.

Derek agrees to drive Franciszek,Scott and I all over to the new Hale house. He had bulldozed the old one down and built a new one when I forced him to realize that the puppies need room to grow. As Scott gets in the front,he starts floating. He shrieks like a girl. I try to grab him,but we are helpless as Scott floats a good twenty feet above the ground. Then I remember who we have in our midst...

"Franciszek! Put him down this instant!!!" I let my eyes glow alpha red as my wolf form is an alpha. Franciszek whimpers when he sees me upset and gently lowers Scott to the ground. 

"I sowwy,my love." I watch as all the anger Scott and even Derek had for Fran is gone and replaced by the 'Aw! He's so adorable!' eyes. When Fran turns and tries those big Bambi eyes on me though,I just turn around and cross my arms with a big hmmph.

Franciszek whimpers again. This time he sounds so similar to how I had cried for my mom that I let out a whimper at him. Fran folds his hands and places them behind his back. He's looking at the ground like a kicked puppy. His eyes flicker up to look at me and then down when he sees me looking back.

I sigh and walk up to him. "Franciszek..." I say his name like a moan. Fran perks up a that and his signature smirk rests easily on his lips. "Don't ever to something like that to my pack alright. Derek may be alpha,but I am like Pack Mom and I will kill for my puppies. Understand,my love?" I say it all very harshly,but when I say the words 'my love' I put so much love into it that it scares me how easy for me to do that.

"I understand,Sir Stiles. I realize how much your pack means to you. I feel that same protective urge when I think of you. I am so glad we found each other. That I found you." He hugs me so tightly that I just lift him up to place him in the car. Scott climbs into the passenger seat and Derek starts the car. He begins to drive.

A few minutes into the drive, I turn to Fran who is playing with my fingers,and I ask him the question that has been bugging me since we made up.

"Why did you levitate Scott in the first place?" Franciszek smirks at me and Scott who had turned around to face Fran as he answers with no shame and even a sexual tone:

"I wanted to be close to Derek so I could...experiment a little." With that being said,Derek nearly veers off the road. With a little magic,Fran steadies the car and then Derek has it under control.

"I'm sorry,Fighter. I didn't realize my words affect you so much." He giggles and then sticks his tongue out at Derek when he frowns at Fran with the rear view mirror.

I think having Franciszek around will definitely be...interesting.

X

We get to the new and improved Hale house and I watch as Isaac runs out to greet Scott. They shift into their beta forms and wrestle around with affectionate chin nips thrown in there. All is well with the puppies until Franciszek poofs himself out of the car instead of just stepping out like a normal man.

The puppies all growl and Isaac stands in front of Scott's form,ready to protect Scott from my twin at all costs.

"Pups!" The puppies all look at me,suddenly shy and nervous. I scowl at them. Erica cowers behind Boyd and Lydia looks like she's embarrassed. Franciszek looks at the pack wearily before hiding behind me. He hugs me from behind and that's when I notice he's shaking.

"Fran?" I turn to the magic user in question and I immediately hug him when I realize that he is getting a panic attack. Even my twin has them. He clutches onto me so hard that I'm afraid that he'll break my bones any moment now,but I hold on just as tight. I caress his cheek with one hand and his hair with the other. He whimpers and it sounds wolf like. Isaac steps forward and I push Franciszek behind me,just in case.

Franciszek trembles,but walks so he's in reach of Isaac. Isaac opens his arms and when Fran just collapses into them and sobs,the pack looks so sad for Fran that I know they'll take to him just fine.

Franciszek stops the attack when Isaac passes him into Derek's arms. Derek looks so fatherly when he tells Fran that he's safe that it makes my heart soar for him. Franciszek looks up at me with the traditional smirk and I know he's alright.

"I'm fine,my love. You no longer have to worry your little heart like that." He walks towards me confidently. He waves his hands and little roses fall down around us in a perfect heart. "My heart still beats for you,love." My face is probably Ironman's suit red right now. I cover my eyes and nod. Fran just laughs and tells me to hop onto his back. I do and he piggy backs me into the Hale house.

X

After I explain everything,the pack begins to slowly take it in.

"Wait...Your twin sucked on your nipple!" Erica says.

"Kinky,right?"Jackson says,obviously still playing Team Sarcasm.

"Stiles turned pink when I did it too. It was a lovely shade of pink." Franciszek says. He makes sure to deepen his accent and lick his lips as he says it. I blush and turn away. 

"Aw! What did I do now to upset you,my love? Whatever it is,name it and I will defeat it!" He sounds like a fucking knight. He sits down on my lap,one leg on each side. He faces me with a pout and a raised eyebrow. I gulp as he pushes down in a way that's just making me want to wretch him. NO! I can't do that. He's my twin! No way. Nope. Not gonna-- "S-Shit!" I exclaim when Franciszek accidentally grinds down on me reaching for the remote.

Erica's jaw drops. Derek just looks stunned. Scott and Isaac start choking on whatever drink they were drinking. Lydia falls onto the floor. Boyd just laughs and laughs and laughs. 

When Franciszek does it again,I grab his hips to keep them still.

"Franciszek...You keep accidentally grinding on me and that's becoming a problem for me right now so if you could just sit on the couch that I'm sitting on instead of my lap that would be awesome!" Franciszek grins at me.  
He leans forward and places his mouth against my ear.

"Who says those were mere accidents?" He says it so seductively that I can't handle it anymore.

"Oh my God!" Just when my eyes start to roll to the back of my head,Derek walks in from whatever he was talking about with Peter in the garage.

"Derek?! Awesome! Franciszek,see if you can rile up Derek worse than you did me." Fran smiles at me and climbs off my lap. I let my mind pull up the picture of my grandma naked and I'm perfectly fine. No more tent in the pants for Stiles! So Ha! I pull Scott and Isaac over to me though so we can cuddle as I watch Derek and Franciszek.

~

Sir Stiles says to rile Derek up worst than I did him. I climb into Derek's lap and start to rub him through his jeans. Derek jumps and flashes his eyes at me. I just smirk and lean so my mouth is against his ear. I moan out right when I touch the tip of him. He keens so prettily to me. He lets go of a whimper and I whisper various phrases in Polish of sex just to get him going with my accent. I look over to Stiles and nearly laugh when I see that him hearing and understanding what I'm saying is making his jeans suddenly very tight around the crotch area.

X

I understand the promises he's making and it's turning me on. Here's a sample of the kind of promises he's making with Derek right now:

"Chcę, żebyś mi sobie wyobrazić, i Sir Stiles tylko podejmowane przez Ciebie. Należący do Ciebie. Przykuty do łóżka z gagów w naszych ustach, jak na zmianę z nami." Which means "I want you to imagine me and Sir Stiles just being taken by you. Owned by you. Chained to the bed with gags in our mouths as you take turns with us."

"Dlaczego nie weźmiesz mnie tutaj? W przedniej części opakowania? Jestem prawie pewien, że kochają oglądać Stiles wyglądają podobnie jest podjęta przez wielkiego silnego alfa, co oryginalne zegarki?" Which means "Why don't you take me here? In front of your pack? I'm pretty sure that they would love to watch a Stiles look alike being taken by a big strong alpha as the original watches?"

"Czemu hesistating, kiedy można być kurwa w tym napięty tyłek i innym, tak jak to z jednego prostego słowa? Teraz." Which means "Why are you hesitating when you could be fucking into this tight ass and another just like it with one simple word? Now."

That last one made me grab Franciszek and drag him by the ear into the kitchen. "Listen to me,you little shit. You can mess around with whoever is willing and legal,but you can't promise things like that. No 'Derek owning us as sex slaves'! No 'Being taken by Derek as I watch'! No words like 'Why are hesitating when you could be fucking into this tight ass and another just like it with one simple word? Now' . Those should never been said in front of the puppies like that!!! That's just messed up."

Franciszek smirks at me and grabs me by the hips. He pulls our bodies flush against each other. "What? You afraid of jealousy? I don't mind sharing." I growl at the thought. 

"The puppies aren't going to be seduced by you! We have supernatural creatures coming into Beacon Hills every day so we kind of can't deal with things like that. At least,not right now." Franciszek nods. He looks so sad.

He draws a pattern into the air and a puppy appears. My eyes widen. "Give him to Erica. When Boyd leaves for work,she is lonely. This puppy,Sir Prince Charming,will be her loyal companion. Though he is not just any puppy. He is a magical wolf pup. He is half human and her taking the pup will be like adopting a son. I have told her about him,yes,but I wanted to ask her mom first."

I chuckle at that. It started as a prank,the pack calling me Mom. When I started acting like a mom and it didn't bother me,the nickname stuck. I will forever be known as Mom to the puppies and I love that.

"Tell her I said yes." 

"YAY!!!!" 

"STUPID WEREWOLF HEARING!!!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO,MOM!" Erica says. I freeze. That is the first time that Erica has ever said that to me. Erica walks into the kitchen and I hug him. She returns the hug and I watch as Fran stands there awkwardly. Erica pulls away and then hugs Franciszek too. 

"I think I could grow to like having another mom." Franciszek smiles as a happy tear escapes his eye.


End file.
